


Let's Try This

by LadyDarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: Terra wants to try something new with little Sora.





	Let's Try This

__

The young boy sat patiently on the pier, waiting for his friend to show up. “Sora?” The boy turned around, he wasn't expecting to see Terra, but he'd been waiting so long that anyone would do. “Hi Terra,” came his cheerful voice. The man smiled and kneeled beside the child, “It's really late Sora, what are you doing?” Sora turned back to stare out at the ocean, “I'm waiting for Riku…” “Ah I see. Well since we're waiting for him, how about we play a game?” 

Sora’s face lit up, “Okay! Let's go to my house!” Terra smiled and stood, holding his hand out to the boy. Sora graciously took it and stood, he led the man off the pier and towards the massive tree house. 

His parents must've been asleep, it was late after all. Sora pulled the taller man along until he reached his room. Sora’s room was pretty small, there was a dresser and a mirror beside his child-sized race car bed. The boy pulled down his shorts, bending over to untie his shoes and slip the shorts off. He went to remove his shirt but was stopped by Terra. The boy blinked and looked up at him, “What's wrong?” Terra shook his head, “Lay on the bed, on your side.” 

The boy nodded and laid on his side, his back to Terra. Terra slowly stroked the boys soft, hairless legs. His soft moan made his cock twitch. “Sora,” he said softly, unzipping his pants, “be very quiet okay?” He nodded and covered his mouth. Terra laid on the small bed, it squeaked and sunk in due to his weight. He pulled the boy close to his chest, holding his waist. Slowly, Terra slid his cock between the boy's thighs. Sora shivered and held back a moan,  _ “I can feel it...his big thing…” _

Terra thrusted into his warm thighs, they were so smooth, it almost felt like he was inside the boy. When he sped up the bed squeaked louder, Sora reached a hand from his mouth down to squeeze and stroke the bulbous, wet head. The older brunette groaned and thrusted into the boy's tiny hand. Sora moaned threw his fingers, he'd gotten better with hand jobs thanks to Riku. He rubbed his thumb over the slit, Terra groaned again, louder this time. “Fuck Sora,” he felt his climax closing in. 

Sora squeezed the member, removing his thumb to give it a long hard stroke. Terra bit his lip as his cum shot out, covering the boys hand and bedsheets, some trickled down the boy's legs. Terra slowly pulled his penis from between the boy's legs, his cum dirtied the boys inner thigh. Sora smiled and licked the semen from his hand. “Was that fun? I know it was a bit different.” Sora smiled and nodded, “I loved it~! Terra can cum using my thighs, I can't wait to show Riku~!” Terra chuckled and placed a kiss on his head, “Get some rest Sora.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short lemon with thigh fucking.


End file.
